


A pillow fort

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [141]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Stiles Stilinski, derek is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Stiles is tired and Derek makes him a pillow fort. It's a lot for a tired Stiles.





	A pillow fort

**Author's Note:**

> I posted another challenge on [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/qftFx9B) the other day:
> 
>  _Time for a new challenge! Because I can't stop thinking about pillow forts/blanket forts: Write me a drabble with a pillow/blanket fort! =D_ ♥
> 
> Today I saw a fic tagged with “kosmo is a good boy” (I later found out Kosmo is a dog but that’s entirely irrelevant) and I just really wanted Derek to be a good boy, but not in a D/S way, so I tried to write that in this drabble. Idk, did I do okay?
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177742170662) and [on pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/posts/97738) (which yes, that was my inspiration for the challenge xD))

When Stiles got home, bone tired and weary, and saw Derek, looking soft and unsure and _small_ , standing next to what looked like a pillow fort, he blinked. And blinked. Then he looked at Derek.

“Is that-. Did you make a pillow fort?”

“Yeah, I thought-, you sounded so tired, I thought it’d be nice,” he said, hesitantly, and Stiles hiccupped out a sob and put a hand over his eyes. “Stiles?”

Stiles walked up to Derek and threw his arms around him, then he clung, as tightly as he could.

“Thank you, I love you so much, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
